Quand un Vampire est pris au piége
by Woudy
Summary: Kaname devient accro de Zero...un sang pure completement accro a ce petit argenté!Kaname/Zero Yaoï
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Woudy

Genre :Romance

Rating :…j'hésite XD ! Bon allez un tit M

Couple :Kaname/Zero

Disclaimer : Les persos appartienne a Matsuri Hino ! Même si j'aurai trop aimer avoir Zero et Kaname dans ma chambre ( a voulut dire dans son lit pour que les deux bishos fassent des cochonneries tout les deux XD)

Note : Normalement c'est un one-shot XD ! ( prions mdr si j'y arrive)Mais je crois bien que se sera mort mdr TT jamais sur des mangas que j'accroche vraiment des le début j'arrive pas faire des one-shot XD après sa viens mais pas dés le débuts TT serais- je maudite ?Si je vous dit que j'ai eu cette fic en faisant des photos de moi (portrait) avec du faux sang autour de la bouche faire comme si que j'avais mordu quelqu'un , Gaara est devenu un vampire XD !  
Gaara : Wat's ?

Kyo : laisse tombé tit phœnix ce sera dans une autre ficsAh oui risque d'être un peu OOC par moment XD

Note 2 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ( grand smiles) Merci

Note 3 : je vais pas refaire le même baratin quand haut sauf que j'ajoute que se sont des vampires risque de scène sanglantes etc. etc. vive le Vampirisme mdr ! ( deviendrais-je accro ?)Voilà même trucs pour la Note 2

Vais-je la lancer cette fics ? mdr bien sur que oui, Bonne Lecture et merci à vous !

Kaname marchait en direction du bureau du directeur Kurosu , accompagner par allure était presque princière mais quelque chose faisait que Kaname était tout de même perdu dans ces pensé ouvrit la porte du bureau et Kaname entra laissant Seiren leva la tête et vit que le Directeur était en conversation avec son fils adoptif , Zero Kiryu. D'ailleurs quand celui ci sentit la présence de Kaname il s'arrêta de contre le bureau , debout face au directeur qui lui était assis dans son fit un léger sourire et s'approcha.

- Veuillez m'excusez d'interrompre votre passionnante conversation , mais j'ai besoin de vous parlez directeur.

Zero recula et reprit sa veste d'uniforme sur le bord de sa chaise.

- Kiryu nous continuerons notre discutions plus tard.

Le directeur parler d'une voix calme ,alors que Zero était visiblement en colè marcha rapidement et s'approcha de Kaname et en passant très prés de lui il pu entendre les murmure de Kaname.

- Comment te sens tu ?

Zero croisa le regard de Kaname et repensa a la première fois ou il lui avait dit ça. Il aborder ce même regard , que Zero ne pouvait d'é ne dit rien et sortit du bureau tout en claquant bruyamment la directeur fit une légère grimace du au bruit de la porte puis regarda Kaname.

- Qu'avez tu a me dire de si important Kuran ?

- Je voulais savoir quand Kiryu viendrais dans la Night Class… ?

- Ah ça , tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas y aller et quitte a ce qu'il meurs , il ne veut pas accepter totalement le faite qu'il soit un vampire désormais.

Kaname soupira très légèrement et baissa les yeux , puis il s'assit élégamment sur le siège ou était a quelque instant directeur l'observa d'un sourire bizarre voir même pervers mais Kuran dit se concentrait sur cette odeur , cette bonne odeur qu'était celle de ferma les yeux et se laissa presque envahir par cette odeur, qui pendant un petit moment était bien plus forte comme si il était dans la piè ouvrit les yeux et vit sous son nez un des tee-shirt a Zero, qui était accrocher au bout d'un bâton que le directeur fessait agité sous son nez.

- ça vous fait rires ? s'emporta Kaname et attrapant le tee-shirt dans sa main , son visage rouge de s'être laisser emporter par cette bonne odeur.

Le directeur avait un grand sourire de gamin et rigoler doucement.

- vouiiiiiiiii

Grblmmm !

Ne put que formuler Kaname, qui se leva et d'un bref bonne nuit quitta le bureau avec toujours le tee-shirt de Kiryu.  
Arriver au pavillon de la Lune , il monta directement dans sa chambre et s' s'adossa contre la porte et remarqua qu'il tenait le vêtement de Kiryu , il le porta a son nez et inspira l'odeur enivrante , et se laissa se déshabilla lentement sensuellement puis se dirigea dans sa salle de bain , entra dans sa douche et fit couler un jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau en imaginant Zero en face de lui , toujours ayant cette odeur a son nez, il commença a faire quelque va et viens sur son membre qui venait de durcir. glissant son autre main sur sa peau et frôlant de ces ongles ces tétons et imaginant que c'était Zero qu'il le masturber il se délivra dans un léger cri de jouissance et s'essouffla, regardant le carrelage blanc face à lui , il finit de se laver et sortit de sa douche puis alla rapidement se vautrer sur son lit.

Zero était dehors furieux , contre le directeur, peut-être mais plus contre lui même furieux d'avoir était aussi prés de Kuran , aussi prés de ce vampire.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

Il se laisse tomber au bas d'un arbres et pris sa tête en mains, se souvenant du timbre de voix qu'avez pris Kuran tout a l' regard si sensuel qui se demander pourquoi Kaname Kuran pouvait s'intéressait à lui ?Il avait sentit son souffle dans son cou et pouvait se rappeler encore l'odeur de Kuran.

- Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Hurla presque tout en tenant sa tête plus fort entre ces des bruits de pas se firent entendre et que quelqu'un sauta au cou de Zero.

- Te voilà enfiiiin je te cherchais partout Zero.

Il regarda directement la personne et reconnu alors Yûki.

- que fais tu là ? demanda t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Le directeur m'as dit que t' étais dehors, et puis il est l'heure d'aller s'occuper du changement des classes.

Zero souffla , il avait vraiment pas envie de le faire depuis un moment mais vraiment pas envie.

- Et ne rechignes pas , les ordres sont les ordres…

Yûki leva de force Zero et tout deux allèrent devant les portes du pavillon de la Lune.

Toute les filles étaient en train d'attendre les élèves de la Night Class, toutes aussi surexcitées que les portes s'ouvrit et les élèves arrivèrent, Yûki étaient en train de repousser les filles qui voulaient a tout pris toucher les garçons de la Night Class, quand à Zero personne n'osait s'approchait depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était énervé et a presque menacé une élève de la tuer Kaname accompagner de Seiren et de Ruka il était en train de réfléchir , quand il leva la tête pour faire face au regarde de se fixèrent comme si qu'ils étudiaient l'autre sans bronché , attendant que l'un des deux baisse le regard. Mais rien ne se passa, tout juste que Kaname s'approcha de plus en plus de il lui murmura pour que personne ne les entendes.

- Soigne toi mieux que ça Zero Kiryu , se ne serait pas marrant de jouer avec toi sinon …

Et Kuran partit avec les autres élèves de la Night mais cachant tout de même son jeu , Zero ne pouvait que repenser au paroles de Kuran qui se répéter a toute vitesse dans sa tête.

_"Je rêve la c'est pas possible, KanameKuran est devenu dingue ? C'est pas possible j'ai imaginer.. je deviens dingue ?"_

Et pourtant quelque chose fit inquiétait Zero, « Se ne serait pas marrant de jouer avec toi sinon … » Sa voulait dire quoi pour Kaname , que Zero était une poupée ? un jouet ?Ruka était enragée et partis rapidement rejoindre Maître Kaname.

Kuran assis dans le salon du pavillon était tranquillement en train de lire , quand la porte claqua. Et que Ruka était debout et en colère.

- Maître Kaname , que signifie votre comportement , pourquoi tenez vous tant a se Kiryu ? Serais- ce un de vos jouets ?

Ruka se pencha au dessus de Kaname , qui lui ne broncha pas.

- Pourquoi vous l'approchez de si prés , pourquoi aviez vous son odeur dans votre chambre ? Maître Kaname donnez moi des réponses je vous en pries.

Elle baissa les yeux , elle était en train de contenir ces larmes, lorsque Kaname se releva et se dégagea d'elle.

- Ceci ne regarde que moi Ruka, en aucun cas tu touche Zero Kiryu, je te l'interdit, ce n'est pas mon jouet , il est bien plus que ça…

Ruka était triste voir même en colère , car après Yûki, c'était au tour de Kiryu de porter un peu plus dans le cœur de Kaname voir même être la majorité de ces pensé jeune fille colla une claque sur la joue de Kaname et se leva furieuse.

- Il périra un jour de mes mains , maître Kaname , Et ça vous ne pourrait rien y faire, il mérite pas que vos pensées soit pour lui.

Et elle sorta de la pièce en claquant la sortit lui aussi et alla faire un tour dehors, se sentant outré du comportement de Ruka.

Zero était rapidement rentrer dans sa chambre totalement perturber par ces pensées, par le comportement brusque de s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit , laissant passer l'air froid dans la piè la pleine lune dehors , il soupira.

- je penserais pas que je pourrais tant l'aimé cette lune…

Zero baissa la tête , il commencer a apprécier l'obscurité, la nuit…étant un vampire maintenant il pouvait légèrement moins supporter l'éclat du laissa la fenêtre ouverte et commença a se déshabiller ,enlevant sa ceinture et sa il déboutonna sa chemise et se laissa tomber sur son lit , encore emplis de plein de questions et de pensé c'est après ça qu'il s'endormit bien quand à lui , était encore en train de marcher , il venait de voir Zero a sa fenêtre et s'était à demi caché pour pas qu'il le curieux de ne pas l'avoir vu debout pendant 10 minutes ce dit qu'il pourrait lui faire une petite visite ès rapidement , Kaname arriva sur le petit balcon de la chambre de surprit vit Zero dormir sur son lit , il entra dans la chambre doucement et s'approcha du allure maintenant princière fit son effet , le prince Kaname venait de trouver sa proie. L'objet de ces désires, la allonger face à lui , s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se pencha sur le corps de Zero. Il glissa sa main vers le torse de Zero et le caressa du bout des ressentais une folle excitation à avoir Zero Kiryu inoffensif face à lui, ce qui lui fait avoir un petite sourire vainqueur sur ces lèvres.

- Dommage que tu dorme , Zero, j'aurai pu jouer à chat…

Murmura t'il tout en se penchant un peu plus vers son visage, ses lèvres frôlant doucement celle de l'argenté.

- tu es tellement .. fascinant Zero…magnifique…

Et délicatement il posa un léger baisser sur ces lèvres , puis a contre cœur , il se leva et repartit comme il est venu aussi discrètement pour qu'on ne le remarque Zero se réveilla en sursaut , transpirant quelque peu.

- QUE ?

Zero prit sa tête en main et sentit une odeur dans sa chambre. Enivrante , ressemblant a celle de …de Kaname Kuran…Zero se demander pourquoi l'odeur de Kaname était dans sa chambre, et pourquoi il avait rêver de ce vampire ? Pourquoi avoir rêver qu'il l'avait embrasser ?

- POURQUOI ?

Sa c'était la seule question pour le moment qui trôner dans la tête à Zero…

**_Fin du premier Chapitre._**

J'avais juste envie de finir le chapitre, c'est pas que je vous aimes pas c'est que je voulais pas faire un one-shot vraiment longs (même si j'en ai déjà lu XD)Alors j'ai opter pour une fic à plusieurs chapitre mdr !En espérant qu'elle vous plaisent je vous remerciiiiis !

Zero : pourquoi cette abrutit ma embrasser ? tu sais que je hais les vampire ! GRRRR

Kyo : écoute Zeroninou d'amour, j'ai eu vraiment cette idée et tu pourras pas me la changer alors maintenant tu vas te laisser faire par Kaname choupichou d'amour sinon je te ficelle a la chaise et te laisse à sa porter grand sourire de perverse

Zero : méchante GRRR  
Kyo : niark niark niark !

Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fics et a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures plus abracadabrantes avec Zero et Kaname et des réponses a vos questions

Zero : surtout au tienne perverse.

Kyo : boueeeeh mwa tout ce que je veux c'est quand que tu te fais coincé dans un petit coin sombre par Kaname grand smiles de perverse

Kaname : quand je serais devenue une poule -'

Kyo : si tu veux j'ai un costume de poulet , tu peux le mettre de suite si t'irait bien...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Woudy

Genre :Romance

Rating :…un tit M

Couple :Kaname/Zero

Disclaimer : Les persos appartienne a Matsuri Hino ! Même si j'aurai trop aimer avoir Zero et Kaname dans ma chambre ( a voulut dire dans son lit pour que les deux bishos fassent des cochonneries tout les deux XD)

Note : RISQUE d'être un peu OOC par moment XD  
Note 2 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ( grand smiles) Merci

Note 3 : je vais pas refaire le même baratin quand haut sauf que j'ajoute que se sont des vampires risque de scène sanglantes etc. etc. vive le Vampirisme mdr ! ( deviendrais-je accro ?)Voilà même trucs pour la Note 2

Vais-je la lancer ce second chapitre ? mdr bien sur que oui, Bonne Lecture et merci à vous !

Zero :Je sens que je vais souffrir VV''

Kaname : Et moi alors ? chuis obliger de te toucher, c'est une souffrance pour moi.  
Zero : t'avais qu'a pas exister !GRRR

Kyo : mais voyons Zeroninou si Kaname n'exister pas tu ne pourrais pas faire du yaoï avec …  
Zero : Humpf !pars bouder  
Kyo : il sais pas ce qu'il manque j'en suis sur que Kaname est très bon au ….huuummmmppfffff sais fait taire par les mains de Kaname sur sa bouche et la jartant dans le placard à balais

_**Rappel fin du premier chapitre :**_

_- POURQUOI ?_

_Sa c'était la seule question pour le moment qui trôner dans la tête à Zero…_

_**Second Chapitre : Quand un Vampire est pris au piége 2**_

Yûki entra en trombe dans la chambre à Zero, et lui arracha sa couette.

- Debout feignasse, on a …

Yuki s'arrêta de parler et écarquilla ces yeux.

- Zero ?…

Le jeune homme avait les yeux ouvert, et était pris de quelques convulsions, la lumière du soleil devenait pour lui quelque chose d'insupportable.Yûki effrayer courut refermer les rideau sombre des fenêtres , puis revient vers Zero, qui avait arrêter de trembler.

- excuse moi Zero…. Pardonne moi..

Elle s'était recroqueviller sur le rebord du lit tenant sa tête entre ces bras.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yûki c'est juste que…

Il la prit dans ces bras et la consola ,l'insistant à arrêter de pleurnicher pour lui et sa santé.

- Au faite , t'es venu me réveiller car on a un truc à faire ?

- voui…une course que le directeur nous a charger d'aller faire.

Renifla t'elle , et essuyant les dernières larmes sur ces joues. Zero se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

- Laisse moi quelque minutes à me préparer je t'attend en bas.

Yûki surprise obéit rapidement et descendit dans le hall , quand à Zero dans sa salle de bain coller contre la porte se tenant fortement sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine .Il sortit sa boîte de Blood Tablets et les regarda. Puis soupira et les mis dans sa poche , sans en prendre.S'habilla en 4 eme vitesse , et sortit de la salle de bain, il ouvrit son tiroir de sa commode et sortit son Bloody Rose et le mis dans son étui accrocher sur sa ceinture de pantalon cacher sous sa chemise ces chaussures en les mettant vite et descendit rejoindre Yuki en bas.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire encore comme Courses pour ce crétin de proviseur ?

Disait-il en ruminant.

- Franchement j'en sais rien il m'as dit que je devais lire la liste arriver là bas…

Un d'un accord commun des deux , ils montèrent dans une calèche qui leurs amenèrent au abords de la ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit la longue liste de courses à faire et se fit gênait.

- Bon écoute Zero j'ai une idée on va se répartir les taches , tu vas allez chercher tout ce qui est bricolage sur ce morceau de liste et moi je fais le reste…

Elle tendit le morceau de papier et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bien…

Zéro complètement dans ces pensées sortit de la calèche et manqua de ce casser la gueule.

- On ce retrouve devant la boulangerie dés qu'on a finit…Zéro ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- heiiin…que … oui pas de probleme !

Yûki fit un sourire et partit dans son côté pour faire sa partie de courses. Zéro lui fit les courses rapidement et entra dans une ruelle assez sombre pour prendre un Zéro avance , plusieurs bruits survenaient de pars et autres sans savoir d'ou sa pouvait Zéro prévu le coup et sortit son Bloody Rose et tira sur une ombre qui s'approcha beaucoup trop. Mais il l'avait légèrement manqué , et lui se dit qu'il devrait sortir de cette ruelle le plus vite une main chopa son épaule et un coup de pied fit jarreter le flingue de Zéro. Plaquant l'Argenté contre un mur et le tenant fortement , Zéro quand à lui gesticuler ,donner des coups de pieds et essayent en vain de pouvoir se sortir de l'emprise de son Vampire s'approcha et lui fit un sourire assez machiavélique.

- Une jolie proie à dévorer , un homme merveilleux je vais me régaler.

Et il planta ces ongles dans la poitrine de Zéro en enfonçant sa main pour aggraver la plaie et entendre Zéro hurler.Zéro essayant quand même a se débattre , et crier de douleurs , quand il reçu plein d'éclaboussure de sang.

- Touche pas à MA proie !

Le Vampire se retourna et pu voir un adolescent visiblement TRES en colère.

- je l'ai trouvé avant toi , microbe !

Kaname ( voui c'était bien lui) s'approcha plus prés pour que le vampire voit son visage, mais avant que celui dise un mot voir pour s'excusez que Kaname le brun s'approcha de Zéro et s'accroupit devant lui.

- Kiryu ? ça va ?

Zéro regarda faiblement Kaname est ne comprenais pas trop, pour le moment il se sentait aspiré par un truc.

- Kiryu ?… Hé Zéro ? sa va ?… je vais t'emmener chez le proviseur , je te protége…

Il avança sa main vers l'épaule de l'argenté que celui si sursauta et trembler de tout son corps.

- C'est fini ! Zéro je suis là c'est fini.

Le brun regarder l'argenté qui dormais à moitié mais qui avait énormément peur, Kaname s'approcha plus prés et colla Zéro contre lui , il était en rogne oui, qu'un vampire de sous classe oser touché à son Zéro….oui à le sien , car Kaname ferait tout pour l'avoir.

**POV Kaname**

Je laisse glisser mes doigts dans la chevelure de Zéro, si douce si je soupire, je devrais l'amener pour qu'on le soigne, j'arrive à bloquer Zéro contre moi et me relève rapidement pour avoir mon petit Zéro dans mes bras, et je me dépêche de retourner à l'Académie Cross pour pouvoir qu'on soigne Zé j'arrive dans le bureau du directeur et fracasse à moitié la directeur Kurosu me regarde bizarrement quand il remarqua Zéro dans mes s'approcha rapidement choquer , son visage arborer une expression assez dur à expliquer.

- Il c'est fait agresser dans une ruelle par un Vampire de seconde classe…

Le directeur me fit un sourire carnassier et me dit d'une drôle de voix.

**Fin POV Kaname**

- Pas besoin de te justifier , J'ai pas dit que c'était toi qui l'avais agressé.

- Peut-être mais vous y avais pensé…

Le directeur fessa signe a Kaname de le suivre dans une des chambres du Directeur et y entra pour déposé le corps de Zéro sur un Directeur recula et laissa Kaname s'occuper du cas de Zé Brun s'assit au côté de Zéro et commença a lui enlever sa chemise noir faisant tout doucement pour ne pas aggraver l blessure de l'argenté, dés que le torse fut découvert , Kaname se pencha sur la blessure et posa ces lèvres dessus d'un baiser doux et avec ces dons de Vampire fit refermer un peu la blessure quelque peu béante. Ayant soigner une grande partie , il releva doucement la tête et regarder Zéro endormit , il se lécha les lèvres d'un coup de langue pour nettoyer le sang de Zéro.

- Ton sang est délicieux Kiryu, si tu savais … tu es inoffensif la.. je pourrais te mordre, te faire des choses… Mais je préfère quand tu es réveillé…

Dit il d'une voix très douce tout en ce penchant mais cette fois si au dessus du visage de Zé lèvres frôler celles de l'argenté, puis colla délicatement ces lèvres , pour donner un doux il entendit un déclic et quelque chose ce pointé sur sa tempe , Kaname se releva doucement pour voir les magnifique améthyste de Zéro qui visiblement était et réveillé mais aussi en colère…

- Baisse ton arme Zéro je ne te ferais rien.

- Rien ? Et la que viens tu de me faire ? dit il d'une voix énervé.

- Je t'ai sauvé, mais aussi soigné , sois reconnaissant.

- En quoi ? Qu'un Vampire…. Naon que Moooosieuuur Kuran est venu au secours d'un petit bon à rien comme moi ? dit Zéro en prenant un ton de débile à moitié et en reprenant son sérieux. Tu aurais du me le laissez ce gars , je me l'serais fais et c'est tout.

Kaname qui lui aussi commencer à être en colère tapa de son poing le lit juste à côté de la tête de l'Argenté et rapprocha plus dangereusement son visage.

- Quand je suis arrivé, tu était pour le moment en train de souffrir le martyre et en aucun cas en position pour lui farcir la tronche comme tu dit souvent. Et puis si je n'étais pas arrivé je m'en serais voulu…

Zéro sursauta et grogna puis il regarda Kaname dans le blanc des yeux puis vit qu'il ne rester que quelque centimètre entre leurs visages et qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun sur ces lè fixa les magnifique lèvres de Kaname et commença à avoir une envie assez bizarre à son goût. Et à force de se torturer l'esprit il embrassa vivement Kaname passa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour avoir un mouvement de surpris certes , apprécia quand même le geste et mordilla les lèvres de Zéro pour y accéder avec sa langue .l'argenté laissa l'entrée et sa langue partit dans une folle courses avec sa brun passer ces mains sur le torse de Zéro , qui celui si glissa les siennes sous le haut du ils finirent le baiser les deux se regarder , essouffler , front contre front , puis Kaname glissa sa langue contre l'oreille droite tout en léchant doucement, glissant sur la jugulaire du cou et hésitant , ne voulant pas le mordre de suite., il commença a faire quelque suçon dans la nuque vers la clavicule et même juste en dessous de l'oreille. Léchant la petit carré de peau qu'il aurait aimé planter ces crocs délicatement et boire le sang de l'argenté quand il sentit une main faire une pression ce qui colla ces dents sur la peau.

- Vas…Vas y.. Dit Zéro tout étant légèrement essoufflé et d'une voix roque.

Kaname asquieça puis sortit ces crocs et les planta dans le cou de Zéro , commença a boire le sang de l'argenté ,Kaname sentit le liquide dans sa bouche glisser le long de sa gorge , chaud doux et succulent. Il glissa ces mains sur le torse de Zéro et glissa l'une de ces mains dans une de son partenaire , Zéro serra la main du brun dans la sienne , ayant un peu mal , sentant son sang couler dans la gorge de Kaname, mais n'éprouve que du bien être, et ne ressent aucune douleurs pour le se retira doucement et regarda Kiryu, celui ci avait un regard empli de désir et le regarder , puis il se releva quelque peu et commença à lécher son sang sur le visage de Kaname et lécha aussi son cou ayant du liquide rouge par là Brun frissonna , sa respiration se fit saccader , il était heureux. Quand il entendit des bruits dans le couloir ce qui l'énerva quelque peu.

- Je vais y allez …

Il embrassa langoureusement Zéro et se releva.

- Fais attention , la prochaine fois …Tu es ma proie et je n'aime pas qu'on y touche.. Tu est à MOI !

Et Kaname sortit rapidement de la chambre par la fenêtre , Zéro quand à lui il c'était rallongé son col de chemise cachant la marque de morsure de porte s'ouvrit sur Yûki et le Directeur , la jeune fille se précipita vers le lit et pleurnicha.

- J'aurai pas du te laisser tout seul ! chuis désoléééé Zérooooo pardoonneuuuh moiii !

L'argenté se releva et posa sa main sur la tête de la brune.

- C'est bon c'est rien j'ai plus rien. Et puis j'ai besoin de sommeil…

Yûki se releva et sourit.

- Très bien on va te laisser dormir tranquillement

Elle prit le directeur par le bras et sortit rapidement de la chambre.Zéro s'approcha vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin tout en soupirant. Il posa sa main à l'endroit ou Kaname l'avait marquer , avec ces crocs mais aussi avec ces suçons.

- Kaname Kuran…

**FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE !**

Kyô : bwahahahahahahahahahah , comment chuis sadique , mais aussi nyan-nyan z'avais pas l'impression ? Xd !

Zéro : dit plutôt que t'as déjà en tête comment on vas coucher ensemble et que d'abord il faut que t'écrive tout ce que t'avais imaginer mais avec 1 semaine qui vient de passer tu as oublier ne ?

Kyo : -'' Comment t'as trop deviner Zéro ! C'est pas zuste TT

Kaname : en train de se brosser fortement les dents…huuuuumm ! en colère

Kyô : Kanamichou ! pourquoi tu te brosse comme un malade ta jolie dentition ?

Kaname : De 1 je l'ai embrassé ! pointe Zéro du doigts De deux J'ai BU son SANG toujours en pointant l'argenté du doigt encore plus en colère

Kyô : déjà tu va abîmer tes dents a force de trop les lavés ( ouai c'est vrai en plus XD)et de 2 lui il est pas en train de faire tout un drame et en plus on montre pas les gens du doigts !Même Yûki qui c'est que dans le contrat que je vous est donner qu'elle ne finirai pas avec toi , elle ne rechigne pas…

Yûki : C'est la première fois que je viens squatter….( c'est vrai en plus XD)

Kaname : Hum !

Yûki : ….s'incline poliment Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce second chapitre, en espérant en savoir plus sur Zéro et Kaname ,

Kyô : MERCHIIIIII Au prochain chapitre ! Une chtite rewieus ? pour dire si sa vous a plus ou pas , moi franco , je trouve un peu gnangnan le début XD

Après c'est normal pas d'inspi pendant ½ heure XD

Allez Tchuuuuuus !


End file.
